


Spike, self-portrait

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Spike poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike, self-portrait

Dana drew some pictures small,   
scribbled her crayon Watchers.   
They beat her, drew her blood  
got dripped, down a line of Slayers.  
Might've been Fred who drew her  
out of hell, on the wall;  
Might've been Xander who knew her,  
Watched her crayon/pencil it all in.  
Willow who fucked her, made her  
over Buffy who made her fuck,  
or Angel made her Dru.  
And when you looked at all those pictures,  
small, you saw   
she drew them all of you.


End file.
